<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by Aaerial15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476334">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15'>Aaerial15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell gone arwy brings Xander some unwanted changes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fic<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Joss Whedon. That being said, enjoy!<br/></em>
</p><p>Willow sat cross-legged in her room in the Summers house. She was in a competition, and she intended to win. She couldn't put her finger on why she was attracted to RJ, a boy from Dawn's school. She just knew that she loved him with all her heart and soul. The pressing problem, however, was that so did Dawn, Anya, and Buffy. There could be only one victor in this game of love. With that in mind, she put the last few crystals she'd need to cast her spell in the bowl in front of her. She took a deep breath before she began.</p><p>"Oh Hecate, I call on you." The crystals brightened as she chanted. "I humbly ask your will be done." The crystals began to swirl around her, creating quite the light show. "Hear my request, a simple change," Willow continued. Xander rushed upstairs, not knowing what was happening. "Create a daughter from a-" He tried to interrupt. "Willow-" he said, but it was to late. "son," she finished. Unfortunately, the spell she just cast had fine print that she was not fully aware of.</p><p>She thought that she could just cast the spell, and the guy she was thinking of would be turned into a woman. Fate, it seems, was not without a sense of humor. Xander took note of the candle arrangement around Willow, and the brightly colored crystals that were now swirling around him. "Willow, what's going on?" he asked, only to hold his throat in shock. His voice seemed to go up in octave. Spike stood behind him, and watched in quiet amazement.</p><p>Xander's hair began growing in length. In no time, it was almost a quarter of the way to the middle of his back. He seemed aware of the changes, though he could do nothing to stop them. Willow stared forward as breasts seemed to pop out of his chest. His face seemed to modify itself to that of a female's. His eyebrows thinned, and he stared in shock as his nails lengthened slightly. There was an odd sensation, and without thinking, his hands moved downstairs. His fear was instantly confirmed. He was missing his little man.</p><p>Finally the transformation was complete, and for all intents and purposes, Xander stood before Willow, a fully fledged female. "Willow?" he asked calmly, "what did you do?" It took Willow a few moments to find her voice again. When she finally did, she shifted straight to apology mode. "Xander, I am so sorry," she replied. "This wasn't meant for you." Xander tried to make sense of the situation. "Ok," he finally said after a tense moment of silence.</p><p>"You've turned me into a girl." He was still adjusting to his now feminine voice, so he didn't sound nearly as angry as he was. "Next question: WHY!?" he demanded. Willow then relayed the nights events thus far, how RJ came to the house looking for Buffy, and Anya and her had began arguing over who loved him more. This, of course, brought Buffy and Dawn downstairs to join the debate. When she got to the part where they planned different ways of affection, Xander cut her off. "What do you mean, Buffy's going to kill Principal Wood?" he asked in confusion. "Don't you think we gotta stop her?" he asked. Willow nodded. Spike finally voiced his presence.</p><p>"And while we're on the subject, am I the only one who's noticed the Little Bit's not here?" he asked. He was struggling to not laugh at Xander's current predicament. It could end up being bad for his health, especially with all the female hormones now swimming around in Xander's body. "Dawn?" Willow called. After five minutes of repeatedly calling her name with no answer, they began to get worried. "Ok, Spike, you go get Buffy," Xander said. He turned to Willow. "You start a locator spell so we can find Dawn," he ordered. Willow nodded meekly.</p><p>"Wait," she said as she began gathering ingredients. "What?" Xander asked. Willow hesitated. "You should go with Spike," she said, to Xander's unhappiness. "No way," Xander protested. "I'm not leaving the house til you fix this..." he looked down at his breasts in embarassment before finishing, "problem." Willow was undaunted. "Xander, Spike could need help," she replied. Xander sighed in resignation. "Fine," he said, turning to go downstairs.</p><p>"Wait," Willow said, stopping Xander in his, or more accurately, her tracks. "You can't go out wearing those clothes," she reasoned. "Why not?" Xander asked. Spike gave him a once over and came to the same conclusion Willow had. "Uh, your pants are about to fall down," he explained. Xander felt his waist, and realized Spike was right. In all the excitement, he hadn't realized he now had a much slimmer waist, and broader hips. "I'll lend you something," Xander thanked his lucky stars that she presented a pair of pants. A women's cut of course, but he didn't care. It was his hope that she could fix it before he became acquainted with more... feminine choices.</p><p>Buffy parked her car and walked a block away, to her quarry's house. No one was around, so she didn't have to hide the rocket launcher that she had just stolen from the local Army base. She hid herself behind a tree as she looked through the living room window. Her target had his back to it, to her luck. He was busy at work on his computer, accompanied by some soft jazz on a cd player. She steeled herself, and raised her weapon.</p><p>Before she could even release the safety catch, she was tackled from the side. Spike attempted to take her to the ground, but she rolled through. The rocket launcher clattered to the ground, but Buffy ignored it in favor of chasing the blonde haired vampire. As she rounded a corner, she stopped her pursuit immediately. "Who are you?" she asked the strange girl who stood next to Willow. Spike took the opportunity to catch his breath.</p><p>"Buffy, it's me Xander," the strange girl said. Buffy looked her over. "Really, cause Xander's a guy," she replied, then shifted into interrogation mode. Before she could begin, Willow stopped her. "She's telling the truth, Buffy," she said. Xander couldn't help but wince at being referred to as a "she." Buffy took Willow's word for it. "What are you doing?" she asked, realizing Willow was casting a spell. "Locator spell, human variety, almost done," the red head replied.</p><p>The trek inside the house was silent. Buffy had barely been able to save Dawn from being tri-sected by a train. To their surprise, Anya was waiting for them. "Who's your new friend?" she asked with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learning to be a girl: Hair, Makeup, and Fashion pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ch.2 Learning to be a girl: Hair, Makeup, and Fashion pt 1</strong>
</p><p>Buffy, Dawn, and Anya had listened intently as Willow explained exactly how Xander was now a member of their sex. When the story finished, Anya smiled gleefully. Understandably, she still held a great deal of animosity toward him for leaving her at the altar. "This is perfect," she said, her smile widening as she savored Xander's predicament.</p><p>"Uh, Ahn, what exactly is perfect about this?" Xander asked, not liking the grin on her face. "Oh Xander, this is the perfect punishment for you," she replied. She then enveloped Willow in a bearhug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she praised. Willow, for her part pretended to agree, much to Xander's chagrin. "Yeah, um...happy to help," she replied, earning a scowl from Xander.</p><p>"So, when do we get to dress him up?" Anya asked, not attempting to conceal her delight at the prospect. The fact that Xander balked at the suggestion just made her happier. "Uh, never," he replied, his girlish voice betraying his certainty.</p><p>To his dismay, Buffy and Dawn wore matching grins at the prospect. "Sorry, Xand," Buffy said. "You're outnumbered." With that said, Anya, Buffy, and Dawn began to advance on him. "Wait, can't we put this to a vote?" Xander pleaded, stopping the three girls momentarily.</p><p>"Very well," Buffy replied. "All in favor of teaching Xander how to be a girl?" she asked. To his dismay, Anya's, Dawn's, and her hands all shot up at once. She wasted no time. "All opposed?" she asked. Xander hesitantly raised his hand. Willow looked on him with pity. "Majority rules," Buffy decreed. "Sorry, Xand-man, but it's learning time for you, and school's in session."</p><p>Before he could hope to flee, Buffy pounced. She effortlessly nabbed him, and with her Slayer strength, he wasn't going anywhere. Anya went to retrieve a chair, which didn't take long. "Have a seat, Xandie, Anya quipped.</p><p>"Xandie?" Willow asked shakily. "He does need a girl's name, now," Buffy observed. "No, I really don't," Xander protested. As Buffy forced him into the chair, his pleading eyes fell on Willow. "Will, please, reverse the spell," he begged. Willow stood, the intent to figure out what to do to fix her unfortunate blunder obvious. "Willow, sit!" Buffy commanded.</p><p>"But Buffy, Xander's right," Willow argued. "It's Xandie, now," Anya corrected. Willow ignored the former vengeance demon. "I really should figure out how to reverse the spell. I never should have cast it in the first place, and it wasn't even supposed to hit Xander," she reasoned.</p><p>Xander furiously nodded his head. "Yeah, what she said," he agreed. Buffy shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied. "We're not reversing the spell any time soon," she said. She smiled as she looked Xander right in the eyes.</p><p>"You know, I've always wondered what life would be like if the Scoobies were an all-girl group," Buffy mused. She smiled. "So get used to your boobs, Xandie," she said pointedly. Xander shook his head worriedly. Buffy couldn't be serious. "I don't wanna get used to my boobs," he replied. Buffy smiled. "Oh, well I'm afraid that's just too bad, Xandie," she replied. "You're stuck."</p><p>"Uh Spike, a little help?" he asked. To his dismay, the blonde vampire made no move to aid him. "Sorry, girlie, you're on your own," he said with a laugh. He felt this was a fitting revenge for all the crap he'd put up with from Xander over the years. "Girls," Buffy said. "Let's get him!"</p><p>Spike laughed as Anya, Buffy, and Dawn lunged for him. He barely dodged Anya and Dawn, but his luck ran out against Buffy. She grabbed him and effortlessly held him in place. <br/>"Will, find us some rope," she ordered as she forced him back into the chair. "Uh, Buffy, are you sure about this?" she asked. Buffy stared at her. "Will, you can't tell me you don't want to get in on this," Will eyed Xander. "Well...I guess, if it's just a one day thing," she reasoned. Buffy laughed. "It's not gonna be just one day," she replied.</p><p>Willow stared at Buffy in confusion. "Nope, Xandie's gonna be a girl for a long time," Buffy clarified. "Maybe forever." She smiled as she held Xander down. "Don't worry," she assured. "You'll get used to it." Willow gazed pityingly at Xander. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Sorry for what?" Buffy asked. "This is the best thing you've ever done."</p><p>"No, no it's not," Xander protested. "And I don't want to get used to this," he added. "Now stop kidding around and let me up!" he demanded, glaring at Buffy. For her part, Buffy giggled in amusement. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" she asked.</p><p>Buffy didn't even give Xander a chance to answer. Maintaining her hold on him, she turned to Anya. "You know where I keep my shackles, right?" she asked. Anya answered with a gleeful nod before disappearing.  Spike burst out laughing. "You wouldn't believe what we've done with those," he said between laughs. Xander fought nausea at the thought. Part of his mind still refused to acknowledge that Buffy had ever slept with him.</p><p>The shackles clicked shut with finality. "Don't go anywhere, Xandie," Buffy said with a laugh. "We'll be right back with everything you'll need." With that, Buffy, Dawn and Anya disappeared into the bathrooms of Casa de Summers where most of the female accoutrements were kept. "I can't watch this," Willow said as she headed upstairs. "Speak for yourself, Red," Spike quipped. The glare Xander gave him did nothing to make the grin on his face disappear. "Willow Danielle Rosenburg!" Xander barked, ignoring his high pitched voice. The redhead turned and stared at her best friend, who had been male up until a few hours ago.</p><p>"It's because of you that I'm in this," Xander said slowly. "If I have to endure this torture, you have to watch," he decreed. Willow swallowed the growing lump in her throat. He had a point. She slowly returned to her chair. "So get comfortable," Xander ordered.</p><p>As soon as Willow eased back into her seat, Xander's tormentors emerged carrying hair supplies, makeup, and other feminine-making tools. Instruments of torture in Xander's humble opinion. "I see you've accepted the inevitable, Xandie," Buffy said as they lay the tools of his transformation on the table before him.</p><p>"No," Xander replied, shaking his head in protest. "Buffy, Dawn, Anya," Xander pleaded. He had to choose his words carefully, especially in regards to Anya, who had a very good reason for wanting him to suffer. "If you have an ounce of human compassion, you'll let me off the hook and let Willow fix this...problem?" he asked.</p><p>The look in Buffy's eyes seemed to tell him she was considering it. "Xandie, that's a good point," she finally replied. Xander wanted nothing more than to be changed back into the sex he'd been born as, and for Buffy and co. to cease calling him Xandie. His hopes of her letting him off the hook were dashed when he saw her smile widen. "Nah," she said in a voice that was frighteningly chipper. "We'll do it anyway," she said with a laugh.</p><p>"Let's play a game," Buffy added. Xander shifted as much as he could in his seat. "What kind of game?" he asked, fearful of the response. Buffy sent a knowing smile to Anya and Dawn. "It goes like this," she explained. "One of us will say something about you, and you will answer true or false. Answer correctly, and you won't be as girlie looking when we're done." Xander nodded. "I'm with you so far," he replied. "What's the but?" he asked. "I know there's a but."</p><p>Anya sensed where Buffy was going with this. "Answer incorrectly, and you'll be a poster girl for Princess Weekly," Buffy answered. "You might as well agree," Dawn added. "You're not getting out of this." Xander took little comfort of that.</p><p>"Fine," he finally replied after a moment of deliberation. The sooner this was over, the better. Buffy clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Perfect!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Let's start with an easy one," she continued. "Your name is Alexandra Leanne Harris, Xandie for short, true or false?" she asked.</p><p>Xander took his time answering. Finally he answered, "Buffy, you well know my name is Alexander Lavelle Harris." Buffy's smile dropped. She imitated the sound effect of a buzzer going off. "Wrong answer, Xandie," she barked. "Looks like someone's getting her hair curled," she decided. "But first, we have to straighten it." Dawn smiled as she clicked the hair straightener in her hand. Anya had already taken the liberty of plugging it in. Xander groaned. This was gonna be a long night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>